


酒杯与阴影

by Esurielt



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Romance, 文笔复苏
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esurielt/pseuds/Esurielt
Summary: 只是芝加哥酒吧里平常的一个夜晚，和巴黎咖啡厅里普通的一个下午。





	酒杯与阴影

他一天可以听到无数种高脚杯撞击桌面的声音——他留意了——有的清脆、有的响亮、  
有的若无其声，然而它们都留不到他的记忆里。它们繁杂而无章，是管弦乐中几个急速  
张扬的音符，唱名升了个调，离开了琴键的禁锢。  
  
可你的不同。  
  
它有点柔和，带着一丝微妙的试探。杯沿轻击桌面，缓慢而略带郑重，而这让他忍不住  
联想。他为自己猜想中的你的声音而感到好笑——它满溢着正直、温暖和骄傲，直到你  
开口之前，那都是让他对你微笑的原因之一。而当之后——你开口说话之后，又成了他  
对你感到呆滞的缘故。  
  
酒吧里昏暗的灯光，和窗外芝城夜灯散落的光晕都落在你身上，将你融进那片温暖的鹅  
黄。你深色的帽檐下流淌着模糊的阴影，而你将杯子推向他，杯底反射的光晕让他看到  
你眼中的星河。那是璀璨而细腻的绿，像是被塞纳河洗刷过得夜空，温和而坚韧，明亮  
得灼人。  
  
他只得就着那星河喝下你递来的琼浆，轻柔甘醇的汁液，在唇齿间徘徊，沾染了你的气  
息。你们还不应共享一杯，然而那低沉婉转的爵士乐柔和了一切，似乎他愚蠢的、略带  
兴趣的微笑也滴入了美酒。他从未觉得他是个主动的人，言语寡少，尤其是事情的一切  
转变了之后；可他似乎害怕与你的交集仅仅是吧台上的一杯酒，想要说些什么，却不知  
从何开口。  
  
而你看着他笑了笑，简单地开口，毫无掩饰的目的，肆无忌惮的探听。那些美好的表象  
让他几乎都忘了那种可能性；没错，这里是酒吧，而他不过是你一天内交谈过的芸芸之  
一，他从你眼中看到掩饰的鲜血与刀刃，荣耀的桂冠被它们切的粉碎，那里暴风酝酿，  
却没有海洋——那暴风是为了掀起别处的浪潮而鼓动的，它来势汹汹，去势澎湃，似乎  
从未停留与驻足。想那也是不可能的罢。  
  
他回复了，带着一丝失望与慎重，将你能知道和所想知道的全盘奉上。他倾听着你的句  
句答复与追问，试图捕捉那些逐渐被掩藏起来的温暖痕迹；它们就要消散了，流逝在风  
暴里，蜷缩在细腻的角落，在红外线激光束之间狭窄的空隙里。他对翻滚跳跃信心十  
足，却捉不住那剧增的红外线之间的空缺。伸手捉住的是眨眼间流逝的残片，和莫须有  
的幻想。  
  
*****  
  
如果从万千中相遇中择其一，放在他与你之间，他仍旧会选择这一种。  
  
你走向吧台，转身倚向栏杆的时候，午后的阳光落在尘埃上，仿佛柔和的雪飘散在褐色  
调的咖啡厅里，像是那些他想象中你的眼睛中有的那些微小的光点。他愿意相信你的眼  
睛是巴黎空气中弥漫的蓝色，或者像是浓稠的麦芽酒一般的琥珀色，如果是甘醇的咖啡  
色便也让人难忘；而你那么狡猾，用帽檐和阴影将自己遮蔽，掩住那不为人知的骄傲和  
迷茫的光彩。  
  
而他知道，你敲打在木质栏杆上的指节，坚硬而轮廓分明，叩击着躁动与不安，隐匿着  
忠诚与痛苦，被王国的荣耀与灰烬中复燃的情感所禁锢的鹰隼，双翼划过震颤的轨迹。  
你栖息在尖顶之上，却停落入暗影之中。  
  
他曾以为你会是坚硬的利剑，而你摘下帽檐，那照破彩窗的阳光在你颊上勾勒，柔软得  
仿若张弛的弓箭。暗色的发梢在肩头蜷以温柔的弧线，掩埋着兴许是法兰西的烂漫的红  
绳，在铁骑与火炮的年代与鲜血相映成趣。  
  
也许你会了解，了解那些散落的谜题与线索，掩盖的痕迹定逃不过闪耀微光的鹰眼；所  
以他上前，带着那明显是借口的目的上前。黄铜的杯底轻叩桌面，你抬起眼，明亮的琥  
珀色融进塞纳河上每一片散落的晨光与夕阳，他屏息许久，放任思绪在其中看透千年。  
  
Fin.


End file.
